


Incredibles: Busting Big Booties

by a54321



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Summary: Violet is taking after her mom where it counts and Dash is grooming Jack-Jack to be like him.Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.





	Incredibles: Busting Big Booties

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Violet is taking after her mom where it counts and Dash is grooming Jack-Jack to be like him.
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

“Hey, Jack-Jack,” Dash Parr began as he finished preparing his prop, speaking a bit slowly to make sure that his baby brother understood him as the, “you wanna have some more fun?” The baby, now looking away from the photographs Dash had given him to look at and giggle over, nodded, once again displaying a surprising amount of understanding for his young age. 

A trait that was proving very beneficial to the lesson Dash was giving him in the garage.

“Okay then, eyes on this then.” Dash said while holding up a transparent plastic bag, one with a couple of strategically placed holes near the bottom, containing a watermelon. A melon that had a crevice cut into it going horizontally, giving a crude likeness for a pair of butt cheeks.

Giving the bag a couple of swings, Dash proceeded to toss the bag up into the air. Just as it started to descend, Jack-Jack (wearing his super suit) had scrunched up his face a bit while focusing on it. As with the last time Dash tried this, Jack-Jack caught the bag with telekinesis, once again doing it in such a way that the plastic began sliding right into the melon’s crevice.

Like Dash had gotten him to do before, Jack-Jack began to telekinetically bounce the melon in the bag, making the plastic stretch and then stretch further as Jack-Jack began to twist and spin it.

Giggling while playing around with his power, the baby then heard his brother ask, “And what do you do next?” Eyes going a bit wider, they took on not a greenish glow but a purple one as he used his thinner and more focused eye beams.

The energy quickly burned through the plastic bag and then began getting the melon inside nice and steamy before stopping. Task complete, the child releasing the bag and fruit, letting them fall and then be caught by Dash.

“Nice job, little bro.” Dash said while giving his younger sibling a thumbs up.

Smiling, Jack-Jack proceeded to make some happy-sounding noises before his eyes distracted went back to the photographs Dash had given him.

Two of the five photos showed Violet getting her panties stretched up her back (Dash’s handiwork). The other three, however, were of Helen. Memories of the time Dash had teamed up with his sister and Kari to wedgie and embarrass both of their moms. A great day for Dash. After all, getting his mom (not to mention Kari’s) like that wasn’t something Dash could just do, not unless he had Violet or Kari to give him an alibi.

Jack-Jack, however, had the freedom from punishment that came with being a baby. That had eventually inspired an idea in Dash that he would be trying out today.

-

Later that day…

“Uurrgghh… come ooonn!” In her room, Violet (wearing a purple t-shirt) struggled to get her jeans on over her butt and the pink bikini panties she had on. Unfortunately for her though, the blue denim wasn’t getting up over her rump and, after several seconds of struggling making he go a little red in the face, she gave up and let them drop down to her ankles. “What the heck is with these things?!”

Pulling her feet out of the jeans, she bent over, making her panties ride up a bit in the process), and picked them up, beginning to examine them while plucking out her slight wedgie with one hand.

Eyes going over them and pulling on the waistline a little. She couldn’t see any signs of the things having shrunk though. “I don’t get it.” she mumbled, starting to pace her room a bit as she continued eyeing the denim garments before groaning as she felt her panties riding up on her again with her steps. “Ugh, hate it when these do that.”

Dropping the jeans, she once again began plucking out a natural wedgie when, out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of herself in her room’s full-length mirror. More specifically, she caught sight of her hips and butt.

“No way…” Turning a bit more so that her butt more clearly faced the mirror, Violet craned her neck and examined her rear, a feeling of disbelief coming over her as she noticed how round and thicc it was getting. “I… I gotta be seeing things.” She told herself, feeling herself begin to sweat as she slowly placed a hand on her bottom and squeezed.

To her immense displeasure, she could feel her fingers sink deep into the soft, curvaceous flesh.

“Oh god no!” She’d felt her panties tiding up into her crack more and her pants getting tighter in the back but she hadn’t realized that… THIS had been happening. “I CANNOT be getting…” her mouth opened and closed multiple times as she struggled for words.

“It looks like you’re starting to get mom’s butt.” a familiar and annoying voice joked from her doorway.

Spinning towards it, Violet scowled as she saw her brother, Dash, standing in the now open doorway with an infuriating grin on his face. “Dash!”

“That’s my name. I’ll also answer to ‘The Dash.’ Kinda like how you should start answering to ‘Big Butt.’” he teased. Watching her get angrier, he noticed her lifting up a hand to put him in a barrier (and likely roll him out of the room in it). So, at high speed, he zipped further into the room just a split second before the barrier formed. “Can’t catch me.!”

Groaning in annoyance, Violet began saying, “Dash, get out of my-” ***SMACK*** “DYOWWCH!” A hard slap that made her panty-clad butt jiggle, however, cut her off and made her whirl around to try and face him. “Why you-” ***SMACK* **“YEEOWWCH!” And again, he spanked her after appearing behind her. “Stop-” ***SMACK* **“OWWW!” Trying to outsmart him, Violet projected a barrier directly behind herself as she spun around again, hoping he’d run into it on his next attack.

Instead, he surprised her by charging at her from the FRONT, leaping up and jumping onto ger torso while grabbing to front of her panties. “Got ya!” he shouted just before hopping further up her body whilst simultaneously yanking up on her panties.

Cotton digging harshly into her groin made the raven-haired teen’s eyes go cross. “AIIIIYYYEEEEOOWWWIIEEE!” She sagged down to her knees as Dash hopped off of her, letting her also fall onto her hands and be left in an all fours position.

Her situation getting worse by the moment, she decided that backup was needed.

Tilting her head back, she started calling out, “MOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHHHOOOWWWWMMMGGHH!” her cy for help was transformed into open of pain as Dash used his speed to zip straight across her back while grabbing onto her panties, stretching them straight up to her head and onto her forehead while fully exposing her juicy, round buttocks as her panties practically vanished between the tightly clenching globes.

“No use calling mom right now.” Dash said, stopping beside Violet’s head. “She’s a little occupied.”

“Gyyrrghh… With wha-aht?!”

-

Downstairs, a few minutes ago…

Helen Parr, garbed in a white button shirt with the sleeves rolled up and tight-fitting blue jeans, opened up the fridge and began looking for something to drink when she heard the familiar sound of someone teleporting into the room.

Closing the refrigerator door, she looked down and saw her youngest child, Jack-Jack, sitting on the floor, smiling up at her. She chuckled at this. “Aren’t you supposed to be by the pool with your daddy?” she asked sweetly while bending down and picking the child up.

She was going to go and take the child back out to her husband at the pool when she noticed him scrunch up his face a bit in concentration.

“What are you- DYOWWW, gyrghh!” To her immense discomfort, the woman felt her silky, black panties get pulled up out the back of her jeans and into her crack. It didn’t take a genius to realize that it was the work of the baby in her arms. “Oh, that’s very funny, sweetie. Now plea-OWCHIE!” The telekinetic tug returned, wedging her panties in deeper and up higher while jack-jack began to float up while phasing out of her arms. “Hey-OWW!”

The baby giggled down at her while floating up higher and out of reach. Of course, she just started stretching her arms out towards him… only to be yanked back several feet by a much harder tug on her panties.

-

Back upstairs…

“DASH!” Violet, her pink panties still snapped onto her forehead, yelled after her little brother tied her arms and legs using her own bedsheets in just a couple of seconds. “Untie me RIGHT NOW!”

“Yeeahhh… no.” Dash said before his sister’s butt, which now had several red handprints matching Dash’s hand size on it, another **SMACK!**

“Ow!” Thankfully, this spank hadn’t happened at high speed but it still hurt and made her bottom jiggle.

The blonde boy then shook his hand in exaggerated pain. “Geez, with how much butt you’ve got now, I think I’m gonna need more than my hand to punish all of it.” Thinking for a moment and ignoring the protests she was uttering; he got an idea. “Oh, I know.”

Dashing over to her dresser, he retrieved her wooden hairbrush and then came back over to her, letting her see the item he’d retrieved and making her eyes widen in horror. “No!”

“Yes!” Dash said before getting into position on his tied-up sister’s back to keep her from squirming away. “This is gonna be great.”

“Dash, don’t you-” ***THWACK*** “AAGHOOWWW!” The spank from the brush’s wooden back made her butt sting painfully and before Violet could get another word out…

**THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!**

“AAAAHHHOOOWWWWOOOOOWWWW!” Violet was soon howling and thrashing like mad as dash turned her big buttocks bright red.

-

Back downstairs…

“YEEEEEOOOOWWWWWWWW!” Helen howled as Jack-Jack’s laser eyes burned away the entire seat of her jeans and turned her large, bouncy butt scarlet while she was suspended in the air with her panties both stretched up over her head and pulled up in them idle telekinetically as if they were hooked on something. “MAKE IIIT STAAAHHHHP!”

Mercifully, he did stop, dropping her onto all floor and switching his laser eyes off for now while helen’s butt twitched and clenched hard around the fabric that had invaded her crack.

And unfortunately, since she was dropped onto the ground right beside Jack-Jack, the child proceeded to reach out a hand and, with his own super strength, give his mother’s butt a painful **SLAP**, making it jiggle as she shrieked out, “DYYYOOOOOOWWWWIIIEEEEEE!”

Moments after that, as she was recovering, the backyard door slid open, Bob Parr walking in with the digital tracker for his youngest child’s super suit and bean asking, “Honey, have seen Jack-Jack. The tracker says he’s… Oh.”

The man winced upon seeing his wife’s wedgied state and tanned backside.

Seeing Jack-Jack beside her, he said, “Well, at least Jack-Jack is okay. Honey, you want me to get you an icepack... or two?”

“Make it four.” she replied, her butt in agony.


End file.
